<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【승승】開會 by sealeatdumpling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888401">【승승】開會</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling'>sealeatdumpling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【승승】開會</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>結束今天的訓練後，林勢俊在回家的路上順便買了一份家庭號炸雞<br/>回去後哥哥和弟弟們一定會用感激不盡的眼神看向炸雞</p><p>「我回來了啦~~ 看看我帶了什麼!!!!!」<br/>高亢的聲音從門口傳到各個房間，炸雞的香味飄散在房子裡<br/>將鞋子放好後，林勢俊看到四個僵硬的人坐在餐桌上</p><p>「你們在幹嘛? 是不是知道有炸雞，都先在這裡等著?」<br/>大家的鼻子還真靈啊<br/>看到韓勝宇和姜昇植還坐在客廳那邊<br/>原本想過去叫他們時，手被秀彬尼抓住了</p><p>「勢俊哥，你現在最好別過去」<br/>鄭秀彬語重心長地說著</p><p>「? 怎麼了嗎? 勝宇哥和昇植哥也喜歡炸雞的啊」<br/>此時四人把林勢俊一起拖到都韓勢的房間</p><p>「欸，現在到底是怎樣? 」<br/>林勢俊滿肚子問號，明明想和大家一起吃炸雞</p><p>「勝宇哥和昇植哥….好像吵架了」</p><p>「咦??!!!」<br/>「怎麼可能?? 勝宇哥和昇植哥?? 這兩個人脾氣都很好，其他人就算了，但我不相信這兩人會吵架」</p><p>這件事是目前聽過最難以置信的</p><p>「是真的，我們剛從外面回來時，就看到他們兩個坐在客廳，本來覺得和平常一樣，但…… 莫名有種恐怖平衡的感覺」</p><p>「我走過去時，雖然兩個人都是笑笑的，但就莫名讓人打冷顫」<br/>「對呀，明明書就在昇植哥旁邊，但他要我拿給勝宇哥」<br/>聽著大家的討論，看來這次是真的</p><p> </p><p>韓勝宇 / 姜昇植<br/>VICTON大哥 / VICTON隊長<br/>史努比、北極狐 / 柴犬、馬鈴薯<br/>溫柔可靠 / 善良團欺</p><p> </p><p>「哥在紙上寫什麼啊?」<br/>剛洗好澡的鄭秀彬難得看到林勢俊在寫東西</p><p>「我在分析為什麼那兩個人會吵架」<br/>「又不是這樣寫就能知道原因」<br/>鄭秀彬覺得林勢俊的腦迴路也太有趣，不小心笑出聲</p><p>「你別笑啦，這是以前從沒發生過的事，我真的很好奇耶」<br/>「應該有什麼原因吧，但依照他們的個性，過幾天應該就會好了吧~」</p><p>房門被打開，是一臉疲累的姜昇植</p><p>「哥你還好嗎?」<br/>兩人異口同聲看向他</p><p>「嗯? 應該是昨晚太晚睡了，你們都洗好了吧? 那我要去洗了」<br/>接著又走出房間了</p><p>「這樣真的過幾天就會好嗎……」<br/>林勢俊開始有點擔心</p><p>接下來幾天<br/>如果只看表面的話，會覺得一如既往<br/>然而除了當事人之外，另外5個人都覺得渾身不對勁</p><p>原來平常溫柔的人吵架，竟然會這麼令人窒息<br/>雖然有私底下分別問過這兩人<br/>但得到的答案都是: 嗯? 沒什麼事啊</p><p>這哪裡像看起來沒事一樣啊!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>某天姜昇植去洗澡時，韓勝宇來敲了三人房的門</p><p>「勢俊、秀彬，昇植在房間嗎?」<br/>「昇植哥去洗澡了」<br/>「哥有什麼事要轉達的嗎?」<br/>「幫我跟他說有事找他，如果他好了的話，叫他到我房間」<br/>「好」</p><p>等姜昇植回到房間後，就看到林勢俊和鄭秀彬一臉【哥~ 我們在等你】的表情</p><p>「? 你們怎麼了?」<br/>「剛勝宇哥有來，說有事找你，要你洗完澡後到他房間」<br/>林勢俊心想，希望這兩人趕快和好QQ</p><p>「嗯，我知道了」<br/>「你們如果累了的話，就直接把燈關了，不用等我」</p><p>--</p><p>敲門後沒等裡面的人回應，姜昇植就直接打開門了</p><p>「嗯? 來了啊」</p><p>韓勝宇從床上起來，看著剛洗好澡的姜昇植<br/>對方明顯就是一臉「要說什麼快說」的表情<br/>像隻生氣又要壓抑情緒的柴犬</p><p>韓勝宇就這樣看著姜昇植好幾秒</p><p>「如果沒事的話，我要回去了」<br/>姜叮叮生氣時也這麼可愛的嗎</p><p>韓勝宇直接將對方一把攬過來<br/>讓他坐在自己腿上</p><p>「你….你要幹嘛啦」<br/>「安撫狗狗的情緒」<br/>說完便把頭靠在對方胸前<br/>還蹭了好幾下<br/>韓勝宇知道姜昇植一定會心軟</p><p>「韓勝宇你果然是故意的」<br/>「真是的」</p><p>韓勝宇抬頭對上姜昇植的眼睛<br/>史努比正在撒嬌</p><p>「抱抱我好嗎?」</p><p>姜昇植在心中嘆口氣<br/>果然遇到韓勝宇，自己一點辦法也沒有</p><p>伸手圈住對方時，對方也緊緊抱住自己<br/>「好幾天沒這樣了」<br/>「叮叮不要生氣了嘛」</p><p>聽到韓勝宇撒嬌的奶音，姜叮叮氣都消了大半<br/>「我沒有生氣」<br/>「只是覺得，自己是不是還不夠可靠，所以哥才不告訴我」</p><p>姜昇植邊說邊摸著韓勝宇的背，動作又輕又柔<br/>聲音比起剛進門時，軟化了許多又帶點委屈</p><p>韓勝宇捧起姜昇植的臉<br/>看到對方委屈的表情，再也忍不住地吻上他的雙唇<br/>帶著歉意以及溫柔的吻<br/>最後姜昇植整個人窩進韓勝宇的懷裡</p><p>「對不起，我只是不想讓你擔心」<br/>「你最近要開很多會，我不想讓你又多煩一件事」<br/>韓勝宇親撫著姜昇植的耳垂</p><p>「哥的事我絕對不會覺得煩的」<br/>「這和那些開會的事不一樣」</p><p>吸了吸對方身上的味道，這幾天他們都沒有好好抱著彼此<br/>「別生氣了，嗯?」<br/>韓勝宇在姜昇植的耳邊低語，說完還吹了口氣</p><p>「嗯….哥以後有事要告訴我，知道嗎?」<br/>「這幾天孩子們應該都嚇到了」</p><p>「好」</p><p>「哥先休息吧，我等等就先回房好了，勢俊和秀彬應該很關心我們的情況」<br/>但韓勝宇還是緊緊抱著姜昇植</p><p>「叮叮就在這睡」<br/>「今晚我們要開會」</p><p> </p><p>果然撒嬌的史努比只是假象!!!<br/>現在變成狼。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>